Teddy Bear
by Sakura8907
Summary: After a big fight with Inuyasha, Kagome goes back home and Shippo follows her. While there Shippo has to act like a teddybear so no one knows he's a demon. Shippo soon finds that it's harder than it looks. O lord! He's gonna need a lot of advil. FINISHED
1. Cross Over

Hey, Sakura8907 here. This is my second Shippo story, but I really like the idea I have, I hope you do too! I just love Shippo, he's so cute! Please write a review for this story; constructive criticism is ok, but no flames! Enjoy this story!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, but it would be cool if I did!   
  
Chapter 1-Cross Over

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"If I'm such a jerk then why do you always hang around me?" Inuyasha yelled back. Once again Inuyasha and Kagome got into a fight. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just stood back and watched.

"Do they ever stop?" Sango asked.

"It doesn't seem like they do," Miroku said. sigh

"This is boring," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home!" Kagome finally yelled picking up her backpack.  
  
"Fine! See if I care!" Inuyasha said walking off.

"Oh boy, they finally ended it," Sango said standing up. Shippo looked out to where Kagome was walking away. _Ah Kagome, don't leave_ Shippo thought to himself. He scurried after Kagome to see if he could get her to change her mind and turn back. Kagome seemed to be walking faster than normal. She must be really mad Shippo thought.

"That Inuyasha," Kagome said to herself. _Why does he always have to be such a...such a...JERK! _Kagome thought. She finally reached the bone eater's well and got ready to jump over the edge. Shippo, not far behind her, ran as fast as he could to catch up. When he got within jumping distance, he pounced onto Kagome's backpack. Shippo was about to tell Kagome not to leave when she jumped over the edge of the well. Shippo closed his eyes and expected a fast falling sensation, but instead he felt himself floating. He opened up his eyes to find that Kagome and him were floating. Swirls of colors enveloped them as they floated down into the well. Kagome's hair was flying back into Shippo's face. If her hair doesn't stop flying into me, I'm gonna cut it off! Shippo thought. A bright light soon appeared at the end of the swirling tunnel and in a flash of light it was all over. Kagome, not realizing that Shippo was on her backpack, dropped it to the ground crushing Shippo. (I don't like to think of little Shippo being crushed, but I need to add some humor to this story) Kagome heard muffled noises coming from under her backpack and turned around to pick it up.

"Shippo," Kagome said surprised after lifting her pack off him, "what are you doing here?" After a second Shippo shook himself out of his dazed state and sat up. "I came to try to make you come back, I don't like being around Inuyasha after you two get into fights."

"Well, you just hop on my shoulder and hold on, first we need to get out of the well." Kagome said. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as she climbed out of the well. Kagome opened up the shrine's doors revealing her time period. Shippo looked around astounded by everything. "Since I'm only staying here for a little while, you can stay with me," Kagome said to Shippo. Kagome walked over to the door to her house and opened it. "Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm home!" Kagome yelled. Her mom came walking into the room with a smile.

"Oh, Kagome! It's so nice that you're home," She said walking towards her. She looked at the little fox demon on her shoulder. "And who is this little guy?"

"This is Shippo," Kagome said.

"He's so cute," Kagome's mom said patting him on the head. Shippo blushed a bit and smiled, he didn't mind getting a nice compliment. After her mom was done patting Shippo, Kagome went to her room. "

This where you'll stay until we leave," Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom yelled.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back. "You stay here for right now Shippo." Kagome went out of the room and over to her mom.

"Kagome dear, we're going to be having a guest here later on today. The sweetest little six-year-old girl is coming over for a little while while her parents are out. I don't think that you should keep your little fox friend out in sight."

"Ok mom, I'll go tell him what's happening." Kagome walked over to her room and told Shippo what was happening. "Shippo, a little girl's coming over today, and she's not used to seeing a demon walking around. So just don't move under any circumstances, pretend you're a stuffed animal like this." Kagome said pointing to a teddy bear in her room.

"Don't move at all? Like I'm dead?" Shippo asked.

"Yes exactly," Kagome said. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"Whoa, what was that?" Shippo said.

"Just the doorbell, that little girl must be here. Now remember to not move while she's around you."

"Ok."  
  
Chapter 1 End  
  
That's it! This was a pretty long first chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Please write reviews!


	2. Marlene

Hey, wow this took me a long time to update. I was staying at my Dad's house, and he doesn't have a computer! Ahhh! No internet, no solitaire, no nothing! So I have to finish this tonight, even though it's 10:30 pm and I am tired! Where's the coke when you need it? I am in serious need of caffeine!  
  
And my disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't even own a can of coke! Why??  
  
Chapter 2-Marlene  
  
Kagome had been out of her room for a long time now and Shippo was getting very bored just sitting around in her room. He finally decided to go walk around while keeping an eye out for that girl. He slowly started to open up the door and peeped his head out. He didn't see anybody, so he slowly crept through the house. Then he heard footsteps getting louder. He remembered what Kagome had told him and he immediately dropped to the ground stiffening all his limbs. A little blonde-headed girl came skipping towards him.  
  
"Oh, what a cute little dolly," the little girl said picking Shippo up. "Do you want to hide with me?"  
  
Shippo tried his hardest to stay completely still, but it was hard. The little girl hugged Shippo and held him firmly in her arms and skipped through a door. It was Souta's room.  
  
"We'll hide here behind this wood," the little girl said sitting behind a dresser.  
  
For the next couple minutes Shippo was smothered by the girl until the door opened. Souta walked into the room and started to look around for something. He then looked behind the dresser and smiled.  
  
"I found you Marlene," he said, "now you have to seek." Souta looked at the little creature in her arms. "Nice teddybear, where'd you get it?"  
  
"She's not a teddybear, she's a dolly. Her name is Princess Fifi and she was a gift from my grampa," Marlene said.  
  
Shippo was getting a bit annoyed being called a girl. _I am not a girl_ he thought to himself _Do I look like a girl to you?_ _And my name is not Princess_ _Fifi!_ Marlene got up and started to close her eyes to count.  
  
"One...two...three..." Souta started out the door when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and watched as his mom opened it.  
  
"Marlene," Souta yelled, "you're mom's here!"  
  
Marlene skipped down the steps as her mom conversed with Souta's mom. "Just go over to the car your father is there. Nobody, except Souta, noticed that Marlene was walking out the door with Shippo in her arms. _Oh no_ Shippo thought to himself _where is Kagome, doesn't anyone realize that I am being abducted?_ Shippo's first thought was to squirm out of the girl's arms, or yell for help, but he remembered that Kagome wanted him to stay perfectly still. But he wondered if he was ever going to get away from Marlene before he was taken away for who knows how long.  
  
Marlene hopped in the backseat of the car and stared out the window clinging onto Shippo still. Her mom then sat in the passenger side of the car and rolled down the window. The man in the driver's seat turned the keys in the ignition and pushed his foot down on the pedal, and they were off.  
  
Well, that's it. I found a good place to stop. I'm thinking about having this girl do a tea party with Shippo and some other dolls. I wonder what Shippo would look like with his hair braided. Just a thought, tell me what you think, but no flames please! 


	3. Dresses and Tea

Well it's the third chapter. Thanks for reviewing my story everyone! I love getting reviews! I am having a lot more fun writing this story than my other one. It takes me forever to find a computer I can use during summer break! But I finally got one so onward with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3-Dresses and Tea  
  
Shippo sat nervously in the lap of Marlene as the car rode up into the driveway of her house.  
  
"Look princess, we've reached your castle!" Marlene said excitedly.  
  
Shippo didn't turn his head, he just sat there trying to remain as still as he could. The car parked and everyone got out. Marlene skipped up to the front door and waited for someone to unlock it.  
  
"When we get inside I'll introduce you to all of my other dollies," Marlene said as the front door opened.  
  
The inside of the house was very different from Kagome's house. Marlene skipped up the steps happily bouncing Shippo up and down.  
  
Back at Kagome's house... "Shippo! Shippo, you can come out now, she's gone!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm going!" Kagome heard Souta yell through the halls.  
  
"Hey Souta wait!" Kagome yelled running to the door, but he was already gone. _Probably going to the arcade or something. I was going to ask him to help me look for Shippo_ she thought to herself. "Ah! What am I going to do? I have to study for that big test, and I need to find Shippo too!"  
  
Back at Marlene's house...Marlene opened the door to her completely pink room and walked in.  
  
"Over there's my bed," Marlene said pointing to her big pink bed. "I don't have anyplace else for you to sleep princess, so you can share my bed with me!"  
  
"Wha..." Shippo closed his mouth quickly, he almost blurted something out. He couldn't give himself away at this point.  
  
Marlene lifted up Shippo to her eye level and smiled. "Did you hear that? Sounds like somebody is hungry." She walked over to her bed and plopped Shippo down. "I'll go get some cookies. Ooo, and we could have a tea party to introduce you to all my other dollies!" Marlene smiled even bigger and ran out the door closing it behind her.  
  
_Wow_ Shippo thought _I never thought that I would meet anybody crazier that Inuyasha, but I guess I was wrong._ Shippo got up from the bed and jumped onto the floor. I need to get out of here fast he thought. He started running to the door. As soon as he was close enough to touch the door it swung open hitting Shippo and sending him on his back.  
  
"Oh, Princess Fifi!" Marlene shouted. She put down everything that was in her arms and picked up Shippo. "Don't worry, mommy will make you all better." Marlene kissed Shippo on the forehead and placed him gently on the bed. "Kisses always make everyone feel lots better!"  
  
Shippo tried his hardest not to say anything. He had never felt so many feelings of pain and disgust at the same time.  
  
Marlene walked over to the pile of stuff that she left on the floor and picked up a light pink dress with lace at the bottom that was way too small for her to wear. "Look at this princess," she said turning to Shippo. "I found you a pretty dress to wear to the tea party."  
  
Shippo's eyes started to bulge, but Marlene didn't notice. He was not going to let her put him in a dress, he wasn't a girl!  
  
Marlene grabbed a small white table and four tiny chairs and placed them in the center of the room, then grabbed two teddy bears and one curly haired doll and placed them in three of the chairs. She turned to Shippo, "Now time to put on your pretty dress."  
  
_Oh no, she's not going to undress me is she? Well, at least she'd stop calling me a girl, but still!_ Shippo thought to himself.  
  
Marlene came over to him with the dress in her hands and slid it on over Shippo's clothes, then she picked him up and put him in the remaining chair at the small table. She took five tiny plates and set them in front of everybody and placed a teacup beside the plates. She picked up a small teapot and slowly poured some strange liquid into everyone's cups, then placed a small cracker on each of the plates. "The tea party begins!" Marlene said excitedly. "Princess Fifi, I would like you to meet Mr. Fibb," She said to Shippo pointing to a large teddy bear on her right. "And Mrs. Q," she said pointing to the doll, "and Mr. Fluff," pointing to the other teddy bear.  
  
Shippo wasn't sure if he was supposed to drink what was in the cup or not. He looked at all the other motionless life forms seeing if they were going to move or not. Marlene drank all of the liquid and then looked around at everyone else. "Don't be shy princess, it's just water," she said. She walked over to Shippo and lifted the cup up to his lips and poured it right into his lap. "Oh princess, look at the mess you made on your pretty dress. I'll go get a towel and dry you off." Marlene walked out of the door. _This is my chance to escape_ Shippo thought to himself. He got up and crept out the door and looked around the corner. Nobody was there, so he crept out the door, but then the door right across from the one he was getting out of opened and Shippo dropped to the floor. Marlene's mother walked out and looked down at Shippo.  
  
"Oh, Marlene left her dolly out in the hallway," she said picking him up, "she's dirty, I'd better throw her in the wash."  
  
End  
  
That's it, that is the third chapter. I enjoyed making Shippo wear a dress and join a tea party. Well read and review, I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapter. I get confused often about Shippo's name, I see it spelled like Shippo, and sometimes like Shippou. Maybe I should have named this story something else, I named it teddybear, but Shippo is thought to be a doll. Just a random thought! Ok, gotta go! 


	4. Spin Cycle

**Ok, just finished watching a Yu-yu Hakusho DVD that my friend let me borrow. But now back to my story...It's the 4th chapter, yeah! So then, here it is! Wish I had something interesting to say, but I don't!   
  
Right, right, I know...the disclaimer: I don't own it so you can't sue me! Ha ha ha!**  
  
Chapter 4-Spin Cycle  
  
Shippo sat in a basket with a lot of clothes that Marlene's mom was carrying somewhere. Now where am I being taken? Shippo thought. Finally Marlene's mom got to where she was going and dropped the basket on the ground.  
  
"Everything is so dirty, I hate doing the laundry," she said.  
  
She started sifting through the clothes, separating the whites and colors, putting Shippo with the colors. She opened up the washing machine and started to shove all of the colors into it. What on earth is this thing? Shippo thought. Marlene's mom put some kind of sticky liquid into the wash and shut the door. Ah, oh no, it's dark! I want out of here! Kagome, anybody, get me out of here! **(Awww, I feel sorry for Shippo!)  
**  
Marlene's mom started the washing machine with the push of a button, and then walked out of the wash room. "Ahhh, what's happening!" Shippo yelled. He couldn't see anything, he was being tossed around in the darkness of the washing machine. The water was cold and that sticky liquid was getting everywhere.  
  
"I'm getting out of here!" Shippo yelled. "kitsune-bi!" **(Or Foxfire, whichever you prefer)** and with that Shippo popped open the door to the washing machine and at once the machine stopped moving.  
  
Shippo emerged from the machine soaking wet and soapy with various clothes stuck to him. "Man, I have to get out of this hell-house." Shippo jumped down onto the floor and started to pull some of the clothes off of him.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was beginning to get desperate, Shippo was nowhere to be found, and she still had to study for her test. This is way too much stress Kagome thought. She walked over to the front door to look outside again when it was slammed open.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Man, everyone is getting on my case telling me to come here and apologize to you so you'll come back," Inuyasha said looking annoyed.  
  
"So you're going to apologize to me then?"  
  
"No, I didn't do anything wrong." "Sit!" Kagome yelled. In an instant Inuyasha was face down on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position on the ground rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I don't need this right now Inuyasha I am really stressed out at the moment! I have to study for a test and find Shippo!"  
  
"Well I think you've been studying too hard, Shippo is not in this era."  
  
"Yes he is, he followed me down the well and now I can't find him. Inuyasha you have to help me find him!"  
  
"What?! Why do I have to help you look for him? All I was planning on doing was coming here and then going back with you."  
  
"Well too bad! Sniff him out or something dog-boy!"  
  
"Dog-boy! Suddenly I don't feel like looking for him." Inuyasha got up and started to walk away."  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!" was all that Inuyasha could get out before he was back on the ground, and every time he got up, he was immediately thrown back down.  
  
"I can do this all day Inuyasha, so you'd better help me or you're gonna have one hell of a headache!" Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll look for him!" Inuyasha said getting up. "Just stop with the sit crap!"  
  
"Good, now let's get going, I've got some studying to do."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome started walking off passing Souta as he was coming home.  
  
-End-  
  
**Ok, that was it! To all of you dedicated Shippo fans, I'm sorry for putting him through the washing machine, but he was dirty! Please review! I'm off to find something to drink...like a coke...or a pepsi...ooo we have cream soda, YEAH! Chao!**


	5. I Know Where Shippo Is!

**Ok, I'm back to write more! Aren't you happy? You don't have to answer that. Ok, onto the fun disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer-Guess what.......I don't own Inuyasha. Mind blowing, isn't it? **

Chapter 5-I Know Where Shippo Is! 

"Can you smell him yet?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying, don't rush me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha had mananged to walk a very long ways without anybody noticing them. Every time somebody came close, Kagome would push Inuyasha behind something or in something.

"Someone's coming!" Kagome looked around and saw a bush and shoved Inuyasha into it.

Kagome waved at the woman who walked by, then as soon as she was out of sight she went over to the bush that Inuyasha was in. She found him lying a bit twisted up in the bush with his pance leg stuck on a branch that was sticking out.

"Kagome, I'm going to go back down that damn well if you don't quit pushing me into every goddamn thing on the street!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just don't want anybody seeing you."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha said getting up.

**Rip **

Inuyasha looked back and saw that the part of his pance that was stuck on the branch ripped right off.

"Goddamn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, we can go back to the house and fix that up."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her as she headed back to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Souta asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh dear. Kagome's little friend is lost," She said looking around.

"What did he look like? I never saw anybody come in."

"Well he was very small. He was from the feudal era, a cute little fox boy."

"Fox boy?" Souta faintly remembered something.

"Yes, Kagome had him stay still while Marlene was around."

"Did he have brown hair and a little tail and paws, and really tiny?"

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

"Oh my gosh!" Souta got up from the couch. "Where is Kagome?"

"She's out with Inuyasha looking for Shippo. By now they should be close to that McDonalds we always go to."

"I have to catch up with them, I know where Shippo is!"

Souta ran towards the door and put his shoes on, then went out the back door to grab his bike. Just then, the door slammed open and Kagome came in dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Hey Mom! Can we borrow some clothes?" Kagome asked

"Oh goodness Kagome!" Her mom yelled. "Souta just went out after you on his bike. He knows were you're friend is."

"Shippo! Forget the pance Inuyasha, we have to go after Souta!" Kagome yelled heading towards the door. "But first...." Kagome ran over to Souta's room and grabbed a hat. "Put this on Inuyasha!"

"Why?"

"To keep people from seeing your ears."

Kagome put the hat on Inuyasha's head, grabbed onto his sleeve, and ran out to get her bike.

-End-

**This chapter didn't have any of Shippo in it, but it's still important. I don't think that the search for Shippo will end yet though. I still have some ideas. Review please!**


	6. Notice

**Hello! Sorry to say this isn't a chapter, but just a notice. I haven't gotten a new review for the last chap yet, and it's been over a week! I'm not updating this story until I get at least one new review for the chap, I don't care if I don't update this for weeks! I don't care if you all send me flames...well, maybe a little. But please, please write a review! That's all!**

**-Sakura8907**


	7. A Floating Fox

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I feel better now that I have some more. I also did notice that I spelled pants wrong, thanks for pointing that out to me makeyourselfduo! Now, all I need to do is to figure out how to change it...I don't know! So now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer-Though some people think I own it...I don't. Shocking!**

Chapter 6-A Floating Fox

Shippo crept around the house looking for his way out, ducking behind doors whenever he heard someone coming. He scurried around until he found his exit, an open window. 'Perfect, now I can get out of here!' Shippo thought running towards it.

"Fifi! Oh Princess! Where'd you go?" yelled Marlene walked towards where Shippo was.

"Ack!" Shippo looked around for a place to hide.

There was no place to hide! Then Shippo noticed the umbrella stand. It was small, but it would have to work. He ran over to it, jumped inside, and crammed himself between a couple of umbrellas. He listened as Marlene walked around the room.

"Maybe he's in there," She said walking over to the umbrella stand.

'Oh no, please go away, please go away!' Shippo thought.

"Marlene!" her mom said walking into the room.

Marlene turned around and looked at her mother. "Yes mommy?"

"The house is a mess, what were you thinking tearing up the place?"

"I'm looking for my dolly, Princess Fifi."

"Oh, you mean the cute little teddy bear with the tail?"

"Where's Fifi?!" Marlene almost yelled getting wide eyed.

"She's in the wash, she was dirty."

"Fifi! Mommy's coming baby!" Marlene yelled running out of the room towards the washroom.

As soon as Shippo heard both people walk out of the room he popped his head out of the umbrella stand. "The coast is clear..." he whispered. He tried to pull himself up out of the stand, but he found he was stuck. "Ug!" Shippo started to turn himself around and shake the stand. Finally he shook it enough for it to fall to the floor and break, making a loud sound that echoed through the house.

"What on earth was that?!" he heard a woman yell.

"Mommy! Fifi's not in the wash!" Marlene yelled.

Shaking Shippo grabbed an umbrella and jumped out of the window, that just happened to be on the second story. "Yikes!" He opened up the umbrella quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief as he floated down to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the street from Marlene's house lived a little boy named Mark and his mom and dad and younger sister Tess. That day had become extremely boring, there was nothing to watch on tv, and Mark had already run out of video games to play. A perfectly good Saturday afternoon ruined because of a lack of entertainment.

Mark decided to play tricks on Tess for fun. Tess was four, so it would be easy to trick her. Mark walked over to her room and opened up the door.

"Hi sis, how are you?" He said when he entered.

"Good! I'm playing with my dollies, we're having a tea party!" She said.

"What is it with girls and tea parties?" Mark asked.

Tess didn't listen, she just continued to pour the invisible tea into her teddy bears cup.

"Oh my gosh Tess! There's a huge spider on your head!" Mark yelled.

"Eeek!" Tess thrashed around trying to get the imaginary spider off of her head.

Mark laughed as she continued to beat her head. "Psyche! I was kidding! There's no spider!"

"That was mean!"

"But it was so funny! You're so easy to fool!"

"I'll tell on you!"

"Fine. I won't do it again."

Mark stood there for a second and then looked out the window. He gasped when he saw a little fox boy floating down from the next door neighbor's house on an umbrella.

"Tess! There's a little fox floating down on an umbrella outside!" Mark yelled.

"I'm telling mommy you won't leave me alone!" Tess yelled at him running down the stairs.

"No really! I'm serious!" Mark yelled still watching the fox boy gently hit the ground and scurry off. "Come back here Tess!" Mark ran off after his little sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta peddled faster and faster to reach his destination. He felt like Shippo getting lost was his fault for not stopping Marlene. He had gone looking around for Inuyasha and Kagome, but couldn't and decided to go look for Shippo on his own. He slowed down when he saw his classmate Mark sitting outside on his front porch grumbling.

"Hi Mark," Souta said stopping. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, my whole family thinks that I'm crazy!" Mark yelled.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I told my sister that I saw a fox float down on an umbrella, and she told mom, and mom told dad, and now I'm in trouble!"

"You saw a fox float down on an umbrella?! What did he look like?"

"Well, he had brown hair, he was tiny, with a fluffy tail..."

"Where did he go?!" Souta asked.

"That way," Mark pointed behind his house.

"Thank you Mark!" Souta rode off in that direction. "And I don't think you're crazy!"

"Well that's one person."

-End-

**That's the end! Please review! I've gotta go do my Zoology homework! Definitions! I hate doing definitions!**


	8. Shippo's Shopping Experience

**Hello! Welcome! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been trying...yep...trying. But now a new chapter! Yah! Fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it no matter how much I want to. Man...what I would do if I owned it...chaos would ensue...nobody would be safe! Sounds like so much fun!**

Chapter 7-Shippo's Shopping Experience

Kagome peddled quickly trying to catch up with Souta, but she couldn't find him.

"I'm bored! Can we go back and eat something?" Inuyasha whined.

"No! We have to find Shippo! Just think of the trouble he could get into in this era!" Kagome yelled back.

"He'll be fine, it's not like there's any demons around here."

"No, but there are plenty of cars!"

"What's a car?" Inuyasha asked.

"If we pass one, I'll show you."

Just then a fast red car sped past them making a loud noise.

"Geez! What kind of monster was that?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"That's a car!"

Inuyasha just stared back at the bright red machine getting farther and farther away. Kagome came up to Mark's house and saw Mark looking towards the back of his yard. Kagome thought that maybe Souta was there.

"Hey Mark!" Kagome said stopping her bike and making Inuyasha become unbalanced. "Have you seen Souta?"

"Souta? Yeah, he just went that way following the floating fox I saw," Mark replied.

"Shippo?"

"Yeah, that's what he called him."

"Thanks Mark! See you later!" Kagome peddled off, and Inuyasha tried not to fall off the back.

Shippo scurried around the shopping center he had arrived at completely confused. He tried to duck behind something whenever somebody came near him, but it was getting harder for him to stay invisible. So many people were around. He finally saw someone stepping out of some building. The doors opened without the person even touching them.** In other words, automatic doors.**

'How'd that person do that? Are there sorcerers in this era?' Shippo wondered.

He cautiously walked over to the doors, when he got close enough, they opened!

'What kind of magic is that?!' Shippo was surprised.

He walked into the building and immediately ducked behind a box that he saw by the door. There were people everywhere with food. Shippo was so hungry, he hadn't eaten anything for days.

'I have to find out where the food is!' Shippo scurried past the cash registers and towards the first aisle. He looked down it and saw somebody, so he dived behind a box to his left. He opened up one of the boxes around him, and to his delight, found Lucky Charms. He began to gobble down the scrumptious marshmallows and the rest of the cereal happily, then moved down the row of cereal boxes. He popped his head out from behind the boxes and looked what was beside the aisle he was in. Fruit, lots and lots of fruit! Shippo scurried to the smallest fruits he could find, cherries. He started to stuff his pockets full of cherries, and then ran off into another aisle.

The alcohol aisle was next. Shippo was so thirsty, he didn't know what was in the bottles, but he would find out soon enough. He took a bottle tried to open it up.

'How is anybody supposed to open up these drinks?' Shippo thought struggling with the cork.

Finally Shippo just broke the top of the wine bottle on the floor and hid behind the other bottles before people started gathering to see what happened. Shippo drank down the whole bottle in seconds.

'Wow that was good!' Shippo grabbed another bottle, broke the top on the floor, and guzzled it down. "That hick was goooooooooooood.' Shippo took another bottle with him for the road.

He snuck out of the grocery store with ease and went to another store.

"How am I going to find Shippo here?!" Souta yelled staring at the huge shopping center. "There's too many stores to look in! I'll never find him!" Souta didn't want to admit defeat, but he was not about to look through all the shopping centers by himself.

"Souta!" A familiar voice called out.

Souta turned around to see Kagome and Inuyasha on Kagome's bike coming towards him. Souta smiled seeing as now he wouldn't have to look alone.

"We've been looking all over for you," Kagome said stopping in front of Souta.

"Sorry, I was looking for you!" Souta said happily.

"Looks more like you were going shopping," Kagome said.

"Shippo's somewhere in this shopping center, I can't look for him alone. You guys have to help me look," Souta said.

"Well duh, that's what we're here for," Inuyasha said.

"Ok, I've got a plan of attack!" Kagome said.

"Oh great, Kagome has a plan," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Shut up you! Now as I was saying, we'll each take one shop, there's only three of them." Kagome said.

"I'll take the grocery store," Souta said.

"I'll take the discount clothing shop, and Inuyasha you take the toy store," Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said.

They all split up in opposite directions, one person per store. All of them determined to find Shippo, except Inuyasha who could care less.

**Ok end of chapter! Please review! You can even complain about how long it took me to update! Have fun!**


	9. Video Games and a Drunk Teddy Bear

**Hello hello! Well, eighth chapter. I only got two new reviews for the last chapter. Bummer. But hey, at least I got some. Well, I'll answer them really quick!**

**Elves-of-dark: Hi, yeah that would have been easier if Souta did that. But where would be the fun in that?**

**Acacia Jules: Yeah, I got a lot of comments on the "pance" thing. I didn't spell check then, and I don't know how to go back and change it. He, he. So it'll just have to stay and make me look like a worse speller than I already am. You know, I just recently heard about Inuyasha's clothes being made out of the firerat. I never saw the episode with Yura of the hair, sorry if that kind of annoyed you. Sometimes I just rush and don't look. My bad!**

**Well hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter. I'm going to check spelling and facts on this one so that I don't make anybody annoyed with it. Well, here you all go!**

Chapter 8-Video Games and a Drunk Teddy Bear

Inuyasha walked into the toy store and instantly got weird stares from everyone around him. His ears were hidden by the hat on his head, but his clothes weren't. He heard people whispering as he past them, and he turned to face them.

"If any of you people have a problem with me, then you can come over here and tell me and I'll gladly kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sir," a shaky voice said from behind. Inuyasha turned around to see a store clerk with glasses on that were much to small for his face making it seem rounder than it actually was.

"What?" Inuyasha asked cracking his fingers.

"Um, I don't have a problem with you personally, but there are children around here, and that kind of language isn't appreciated."

"Oh yeah, well I'll tell you something, I don't give a crap whether it is appreciated or not," Inuyasha said stretching out his claws so the clerk could clearly see them.

"Ok, well since you don't really care, I'll just be going over here," the clerk said pointing away.

Inuyasha sneered as the clerk inched away from him, then sprinted away. Inuyasha continued through the store looking around for anything that resembled Shippo. Inuyasha was then sidetracked when he saw some kids playing fighting games in front of a big TV. He walked over and looked at the huge TV.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked one of the kids.

"That's the new street fighter game," the kid answered.

"Wow, that's cool looking. How do you control this thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hold on," the kid said walking over to one of the kids playing the videogame. "This guys a newbe." The kid said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Well, so I guess that you want to know how to play then?" the kid playing the videogame said turning away from the TV to face Inuyasha. "I guess I can show you the ropes. Just call me Sub Zero."

"Sub Zero? That's odd," Inuyasha said.

"It's not his real name," a kid said from behind him, "he gave himself that nickname after a video game character."

"Ok, Sub Zero. Just show me how to play this stupid thing," Inuyasha said taking the controls away from him.

"Well that's simple, just watch, listen, and learn," he said taking back the controls.

Kagome ran out from the clothes store and met up with Souta in front of the toy store.

"Did you find him?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, you?"

"No."

"Inuyasha's not out here, he must be in there," Souta said.

"Maybe, we'll go in and help look," Kagome said.

They both walked into the store and looked around.

"See Inuyasha or Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Well let's split up and meet back here later," Kagome said.

They walked separate ways, Souta walked over towards the video games, and Kagome walked to the dolls and stuffed animals. Kagome looked around, and finally saw a big shelf full of stuffed creatures, except they all looked exactly like Shippo.

"One of these could be Shippo," Kagome mumbled to herself.

She began to search through all of them, but none of them seemed to be real.

hic

Kagome heard something hiccup, she looked around and finally found a stuffed animal that was lying on its back with a bottle of wine.

"Shippo!" Kagome said picking him up. "You're ok, you're safe, you're...drunk?"

"Hiya Kag, what's going on?" Shippo asked trying to keep his head upright.

"How did you get drunk? Oh, never mind! We need to get Inuyasha and Souta and tell them you're ok."

"Cool, Inuyasha and Souta, right," Shippo said.

Kagome carried the drunken Shippo over to where she and Souta were to meet, but he wasn't there. So she went in the direction that he went. She saw a huge TV and in front of it playing games was Inuyasha and Souta.

"Hey! You two were supposed to be looking for Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"Look Kagome!" Inuyasha said happily, "when I press this button, the guy on the screen jumps!"

"Great Inu. I'm so happy for you, now we have to get going. Come on Souta!" Kagome yelled.

"Aw, but sis, this is the new street fighter game!" Souta whined.

"Cry me a river," Kagome said grabbing the controls away from him and handing them to another kid. Kagome then grab Inuyasha and dragged him with her.

They walked to the door of the store, but a clerk stopped them. "Um, are you all planning on paying for that?"

"Huh?" they were all confused.

"That's one of those new stuffed Foxes that just came in, you need to pay for it," The clerk said.

"Pay?! We have to pay for him? That's it, I'm leaving," Inuyasha said walking out the door.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just sit down for a second?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha fell to the ground face first and mumbled curse words at her under his breathe.

"Ok, how much is this?" Kagome asked.

"Twenty-two dollars," the clerk said.

"Twenty-two dollars? Ok, I think I've got that much," Kagome said searching her pockets. "Here you go."

After paying for Shippo, they walked out and were again stopped in their tracks by someone yelling.

"That's the man who threatened me!" the clerk with small glasses said to some security guards pointing to Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"He was getting on my nerves, so I threatened to kick his ass, it's nothing serious," Inuyasha said.

The security guards started to run towards Inuyasha.

"Take Shippo and go down the well," Kagome said handing Shippo over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made a huge leap and began to run to the well being chased by the security guards.

"Once again, Inuyasha gets himself into trouble," Kagome said to herself.

She and Souta walked back to the Shrine passing the out of breathe guards on the way. It seemed that Inuyasha had out ran the guys, but that wasn't surprising. When they got home, Kagome took a nap, then packed her things and jumped down the well to the Feudal era.

**Well, that's it! That's the whole story! I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review, but don't flame me! I can be very sensitive. Farewell for now! Ja ne!**


End file.
